


Overboard

by a_salty_alto



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bruises, Gen, Hostage Situations, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: Oracle is shouting something, reassurances probably, but Makoto is the strategist for a reason. She knows the reserve team is too far away to help and that with Morgana unconscious, she has to find a way to get both Joker and Noir out of this situation safely.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948300
Kudos: 14





	Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Whumptober Day 2 prompt: "Pick who dies"

The world slows down to a halt. Logically, Makoto knows there’s the sound of the ship’s engines running, of guests on the deck above them chattering, but all she can hear is the blood rushing past her ears. 

Joker’s eyes catch hers, his face a mask of calm while a Shadow pulls at his hair and holds a sword to his neck. Their eyes catch briefly and Makoto can’t quite understand what he’s trying to tell her.

He’s at the very least faring better than Noir, who's been completely still since the Shadows caught her and is sprawled on the floor, her face various shades of purple and her own axe inches above her neck.

Oracle is shouting something, reassurances probably, but Makoto is the strategist for a reason. She knows the reserve team is too far away to help and that with Morgana unconscious, she has to find a way to get both Joker and Noir out of this situation safely.

“What do you want?” Makoto asks, hopeful that her voice comes across as steadier than she feels.

The Shadow standing over Noir swings the axe casually, Makoto trying not to suck in a breath each time the blade comes close to Haru’s neck. “Hmmm, what are you willing to give?”

“Anything, just-” Suddenly Makoto feels pain shoot through her, like her veins are being ripped from her flesh. She catches herself on one knee instead of collapsing completely to the ground.

“Thank you,” the Shadow says. “Now I just need one more thing from you.” 

Joker’s scream tears through Makoto as the Shadow holding him gives him a shock. He goes limp. The Shadow holding Joker goes over to pick up Noir and holds both of them by the collar. It takes them over to the railing and dangles both of their bodies over the side, nothing between Makoto’s friends and the waves beneath them.

The Shadow holding Noir’s axe glides over and crouches over Makoto. “Pick which one goes over the edge.”


End file.
